


how we feel now was felt by the ancients

by uglywombat



Series: Hungry Like The Wolf [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO themes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Biting, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Lumberjack Steve Rogers, Marking, Mild Language, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Reader, Rough dub-con sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Penetration, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Werewolf Tony Stark, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglywombat/pseuds/uglywombat
Summary: Your once tumultuous relationship has come leaps and bounds since that fateful night of Halloween. Your kismet bond is strong but the dark clouds are never far from the most sunny of afternoons. And this dark cloud, with his suit and tie, hides a storm.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You, Tony Stark/Original Female Character, Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/You
Series: Hungry Like The Wolf [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570825
Comments: 25
Kudos: 122





	how we feel now was felt by the ancients

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Caffiend for kindly betaing for me like a champ.

Everything is warm. 

The air is thick with heat, like a blanket cocooning your body in the late morning as you refuse to retreat from the safety of the little fortress you made during the night.

The bright beams from the sun sear the gentle breeze that caresses your bare skin as you lay on the old, worn blanket Steve had found in the depths of the basement three months ago. It is a patchwork of fabric scraps from generations of Rogers’ women. Steeped in history and memories that do not belong to you, the musty smell has long gone and is soft against your skin.

A smile plays on your lips as you stretch under the high-rise of bright sunflowers, sheltering you from the ferocity of the blistering sun. Behind the aged aviator’s Steve has gifted you from the only clothing shop in town, a mish-mash of used and new clothes, tacky knick-knacks and country homewares, you drowse under the pale blue sky. 

The air is ripe with the fresh scent of the warm yellow sunflowers as little speckles of nectar pick up in the breeze and dance around you. 

The heady, woody scent of your Alpha lingers on the shirt he had given you to wear that morning. The long-sleeved shirt is what you teasingly call lumberjack chic to get a rise from the man who stole your heart. The plaid swamps your body, its owner himself a large, imposing man thick with muscle. Your shorts, another gift from the tired shop, are tiny and show more skin than you ordinarily would like, however, the heated gaze you had received from Steve as you modelled them in the kitchen had put your doubts at ease. 

Your muscles are lax in the warmth of the sun and you’re not afraid to slumber languidly out in the open. Your little wolf, buried deep inside the depths of your guts, snores lightly, safe in the knowledge her Alpha is nearby. 

There is something in the air that has had the small bundle on edge as of late. She’s frantic for her Alpha when Steve is away from the house, patrolling the borders and seeing to his pack’s needs. The constant rolling of discomfort and demanding sense of urgency has shifted your equilibrium the more you have become attuned to her, and your human sense of self becomes more dilute.

A nearby rustling starts to pull you from your light slumber as the woody scent intensifies on the air. The sound differs from the stirring of the sunflower stems in the breeze, melding into a mellow etude with the flutter of butterfly wings above. 

You gasp, aggressively pulled from the dreamy sleep by an assaulting wet snout on your cheek.

“Steve! Don’t do that,” you whine with a stretch of your drowsy muscles and force your eyes shut.

But the cold intrusion does not give up, nosing at the raised ring of flesh you proudly call his. The mark that identifies you as Steve’s for the rest of your days and into the unknown. Soft fur, majestic layers of tan, grey and white, tickle your heated skin as the Alpha wolf calls to the small, lethargic ball of fur in the pit of your soul in a silent song. She stirs and the air around you shifts with his energy. 

The snout fusses over the buttons of your shirt and you instinctively guide your fingers through the thick fur above you. 

“I love you, Steve Rogers, but  I  need you to shift back, I’m not having sex with you in your wolf form. It’s really, really weird and not happening. Ever.” Your voice is silken like honey, slow and tired from your afternoon snooze in the sun.

Before your eyes, Steve shifts, the soft fur is gone and replaced with thick, acutely defined muscles and his heavy, long cock pressing against your thigh. His grin was coquettish, his skin blushed from the heat of the sun. 

“I’m absolutely offended, little wolf,” Steve dramatically sighs, feigning being hurt, the smile never fading from his lips. “I thought you liked big fat Alpha co…”

“Oh my god, Steve!” 

You playfully slap his muscle-clad arm, causing yourself more pain than him only for your Alpha to pin your arms above your head, the sunglasses tumbling to the blanket beside you. Your giggle subsides as he links your hands together, balmy azure eyes locked on yours. 

“Say it again.” His voice is like the warm, smooth waters of Hawaii, a memory of a family vacation that tugs on your heart. A family that was never your own to begin with…

You push the jarring feelings aside as your little wolf nips playfully at her Alpha. “Say what again?” 

“Tell me you love me.”

You sit up, kneeling before the burly man and clasp your hands through his beard. “I love you, my Alpha.”

The words hold more weight than they have before. Where once they were urged from the small wolf you were coming to terms with, learning to live with - the words are now a union of admiration, loyalty and love. Your every fibre of being aches when your Alpha is gone or you have done wrong. 

His chest drops with a heavy breath, as though a burden is lifted from his shoulders. The doubt lingers in the depth of your relationship, a tight-rope act to forget the beginnings of your unique and forced bond. Perhaps it will always be there, the deep-seated wounds unable to heal until you see the man who brought you up, one last time…

The energy around you shifts in an instant as his lips claim yours, as though the ancients come alive in the field of sunflowers. The world around you stops as your inner wolves settle into one another and Steve pulls you onto his lap.

The kiss, dominated by the assertive Alpha, is heady and makes your little wolf chipper with delight. Wrapping your arms around his thick neck, you lean into his body and kiss back with equal intensity, desperate for more. It’s a frenzied and impatient dance to remove your clothing, your bodies forlorn with need, driven by the complex chemicals of wolf and human converging. 

Kneeling on the soft blanket, his legs spread slightly, Steve gently pulls you down onto his thick, rock hard cock and your walls immediately stretch to accommodate him. With your shins resting on the thick blanket, you grip his enviably small waist with your thighs. 

Hands clutching your ass, the Alpha slowly lifts you up and down his rigid cock slowly as you kiss languidly. Your fingers intertwine in his soft, dark blonde hair, the embers in your soul igniting as you make love in the field. 

The air surrounding you comes alive, the ground beneath you buzzing with energy. You know nothing else but the ancient whisperings surrounding you, the gentle burn through your core and the heat smouldering your skin; the patrolling team around you far from your mind. 

He is impossibly strong, taking your breast in his hand as the other moves you with a graceful fluidity. It’s the kind of strength that months ago would have made your blood run cold, but now it brings a quake to your core that feeds your building need.

Steve breaks the kiss to hungrily seize your nipple between his teeth and lathe the tender flesh with his tongue. You can’t help but greedily pull on his locks and drag him into a starved kiss, all teeth and tongue. 

You come with a shudder, your walls instinctively clenching his cock as your wail echoes through the field and he fills you with his seed. The satiated feeling of being whole is overwhelming, your head spinning with delight and your little wolf flitting about in joy. 

As you bask in the tangerine and melancholy of the afternoon sun, fingers linked and effervescent from your highs, you lay side by side on the antique blanket. 

You break the comfortable silence.

“When I was little I used to dream of a field of sunflowers.” Steve turns his face to study yours closely, as you watch the clouds drift overhead. “The sky was always so crystal clear it was more opaque than blue, the sun shades of warm orange…” Your chest is heavy with the weight of the ancient gravity of your words, tears slowly pricking at your eyes. “And there was always a man - tall, long dark hair, a smile that made my very essence melt. He’d take my hand and lead me through the sea of flowers. I always felt so safe and protected even though I didn’t know this man. And then we’d…”

“Lay under the canopy of sunflowers and watch the sunset?” You give him a cautionary glance, to see if he is teasing, but his smile is so warm and genuine… “Yeah, sounds like a soppy movie, right? My mom used to tell me I’d find my mate late in life when she’d return to her true family. I guess she was right and so was my dream in the sunflower field.”

Your sigh is heavy as you return your gaze up to the picture-perfect sky above. It’s so dreamy in the field and despite your pragmatic and logical upbringing, it’s hard to deny you feel a pull to the earth and land around you. And in particular, the pulsating tether holding you and Steve together. But then there’s the dark uncertainty bubbling beneath the surface. 

“Did you meet her?” Your voice cracks a little under the burden of doubt and regret; a lifetime of living a lie. “My mother?”

Steve sighs. He’s been reluctant to share with you the full story of your birth family, afraid that it will undo the months of hard slog and sacrifice to build and strengthen the organic and kismet bond between you both. 

This much you know. Your mother was born into the Rogers pack; your grandmother fleeing her abusive pack in New York to start a new life. Your great-grandfather was a troubled man, much like your grandfather is according to rumour, and your grandmother was forced to seek refuge with the Rogers’ pack after she had fallen pregnant to a beta. 

You know Steve’s father was abusive and was more than willing to help the Parker family trade a newborn for leverage and an alliance. What caused the breakdown of that concord you do not know, but you know you have a cousin in this pack whom you’ve been reluctant to reach out to following your embarrassing heat-induced striptease in front of him, Peter.

You understand that the man and woman you believed to be your parents were not. Your birth parents are dead...

You recognize you are bonded to a man who shifts into a wolf and has a hold over you that you cannot begin to fathom. And for some reason, he feels the need to withhold so much from you.

Steve releases a heavy, drawn-out breath as he rests his head back and stares up at the sky, mirroring your position. The tether cools as he chooses his words carefully.

“Your mother was born and taken from the pack long before my parents were even together Omega.”

The trench he’s built around your life, cutting you off from the life you’d had, is no more evident than in this moment right now. The strain on the tether holding you together is sickening. 

“My mom was never able to forgive herself for what happened.” The quiet-spoken confession knocks the wind out of your chest and you instinctively snuggle into his side, sudden desperation to feel his warmth washing over you. “Your grandmother protected my mother from my dad. My mom was so young when she had me and she admired your grandmother so much.” Your little wolf whimpers through the pain and discomfort emanating from your Alpha, the weight of his glasnost eating at your guilt. “Your grandmother was never the same after they took your mother to New York, where she would be brought up until she was mated off to another pack…”

The thought of your grandmother slowly dying from a broken heart is too much and your thoughts immediately drift to Phil Coulson, the man who had brought you up and was now desperately searching for you. 

You’re wrenched from your thoughts as Steve appears above you, caging you into the old family blanket. “I won’t let anyone take you from me, do you understand? I will die before I let another man put his hands on you.”

The anger seeping through him is nauseating and you put your hands onto his cheeks and stare him directly in those beautiful azure pools. “I don’t want another man, Steve, I only want you.”

Now is not the time to bring up how desperate you are to see your father, how much it aches your entire being to know he is frantic and desperate to know you are safe. Instead, you allow the overwrought Alpha to kiss you under the heat of the afternoon sun as the patrol carries on around you. 

*****************************

Smoke settles in the air as the sun begins its final descent over the dark mountains and the heavy scent of meat and spices resonates all around. A warm pair of arms bring you close against the cement-like chest before warm lips dance along your neck. 

You share a heated kiss before your Alpha’s attention is pulled back into the conversation. For a moment, you take in the festivities around you, your heart painfully aware of where you stand; still on the cusp of pack member and stranger. 

Over the past few months, you have slowly weaned your way into pack life, a world away from your quiet upbringing in town. Whilst you have gotten to know Sam, Bucky and Nat, your reception with the rest of the pack has been somewhat cool, only saved due to the fact you are mated to their pack leader. Your role as the leading Alpha’s Omega was still something you were coming to terms with; bearing and raising his pups to take on his role as pack leader when he eventually moves on from this world...

The beer in your hand is starting to warm as you settle against his chest, losing yourself in his calming aura. The woody smell is lulling and his embrace is warm. Despite the oversized woollen cardigan Steve had generously given you to wear to the party, the darkening night air was starting to cool and bite at your skin. 

It’s easy to ignore the conversation occurring between Sam, Bucky, and Steve as you listen to Darcy, Bucky’s mate talk about her recent trip into town. She is your only link to the small township you had called home once and her vivacious, bubbly personality is such a breath of fresh air. The twinge of guilt in the corner of her mouth as she dances around the subject of your disappearance and your father is hard to ignore. 

God, it’s a painful tug on your heart and your little wolf nips at you in frustration. It’s a constant battle, your longing for home and her incessant need for you to accept this as your life wholly, to disregard the family who had raised you like their own. 

Steve, as he always does, immediately picks up at the sad little cloud forming over your heart and pulls you over to the dance floor. It’s not hard to forget the little black cloud as he holds you close and leads you in a slow dance. His heartbeat is constant, calm against you as you wrap your arms around his neck. 

The world around you ceases to exist as you dance, your eyes locked on one another and your fingers curl through his hair. You share a heady kiss before resting your cheek against his broad chest. 

So consumed in the heat of his embrace and the soft rhythm of the music you miss the shift in the air, the parting of the crowd and the sudden cease of voices. Steve stills and you’re shaken from the dreamy cloud around you. Looking up, as strong arms wrap defensively around you, in the low light of the roaring fire, you can see Steve’s eyes darken as they focus on something behind you. 

His arms never leave your waist as you turn around to see a tall, handsome man with the darkest eyes you have ever seen standing at the boundary of the clearing. A shiver runs down your spine aggressively as he locks eyes on you and immediately you shake as Steve growls in your ear. 

“I come in peace,” the man says with his arms up in the air in some type of display of truce, his voice full of chuckle and something you can’t put your finger on. 

Your little wolf frets in the pit of your gut as Steve urges you over to Darcy, who immediately pulls you in close as the imposing Alpha struts towards the intruder. 

“This is private property, Alpha, and you are not welcome. It’s risky coming here on your own. Who are you and what are you doing on these lands?” Steve’s voice is firm and level, the bubbling rage under his cool demeanour sending waves of nausea through your little wolf. 

“Tony Stark, Mr. Rogers,” the brunette Alpha says extending a hand, his smile warm. “I hear you’ve been looking for me.”

Darcy clutches your hand and you are grateful for the calming effect her aura has on you. Behind you Sam is stiff and you can feel the anger seeping through his veins as Steve refuses to shake the brunette’s extended hand. Bucky comes to stand beside Darcy, his teeth bared.

“I hear you’ve been looking for  **my** mate.” Steve stands tall, his arms crossed over his chest as he glares at the man and you can feel his inner wolf’s fur bristle.

Tony chuckles and glances over at you briefly, giving you a smirk before puffing out his chest in a bold move with equal chutzpah. “I’m not here for your Omega, Steve, I’m here on behalf of the Parker pack, your Omega’s real family to finally unite these joined packs. Think of me as your friendly peacemaker.”

The comment aggravates the small wolf in your soul, the tether holding you and Steve together emotionally pulling taut in response to her distress. For a moment, you swear you can see Steve question himself before taking a confident and threatening step towards the intruder. 

“Her real family?” Steve’s body bristles in anger. “If it wasn’t for your sick interest in her mother, she wouldn’t be without her real family.”

Tony scoffs and moves towards Steve, closing the gap. You gasp, louder than you had anticipated because darker than night eyes lock onto yours momentarily before returning to your Alpha’s. 

“Oh Steve, surely you know better than to listen to pack gossip.” Your wolf whines as Steve growls menacingly. Darcy tightens her grip on your hand. “Mary was a sweet young woman who got duped by some weak young human boy who couldn’t be man enough to bring up his own child. I tried to console her the best I could but the poor thing was so distraught… when we found her body in the river the baby was already gone.”

As Tony speaks of your grandfather’s grief and the decline of your family’s pack since the death of your mother, you battle between the distressed ball of soul fluff and the agonizing waves of loss and anger. 

What if Natasha is wrong? 

You know the destructive ramifications of telephone and old wives’ tales first hand. A callous rumour about your adopted aunty had seen her in intensive care at the hands of her own husband… What if the story of Tony’s obsession for your mother was just a lie? 

How could Natasha know with absolute certainty? Where had she heard the story? Who had told her of the arranged marriage, your mother running off, only to be found dead, floating in the river on her father’s property? Her human lover long gone... Was it a rival pack looking to weaken the Parker pack, with its vast lands and weak leader?

The copious and brisk-paced questions swirling in your head as you feel the overwhelming tsunami of anger wash over you. A resounding choir of growls surrounds you as Steve lunges at Tony and tackles him to the ground. 

Nausea burns in the pit of your stomach as the two alphas wrestle on the ground, snarling at the other. You panic as you feel the burn on the tether from the seething rage of Steve’s inner wolf. 

“Stop!” you yell, unperturbed by the confused and disappointed gazes around you, but it’s no use. “Do something,” you beg of Bucky who stands behind Darcy. 

“Let your Alpha sort it out,” Sam warns from beside you, his hand coming to rest on the back of your neck. 

“Sam, he’s going to kill him…”

“Doll,” Bucky growls, “you need to trust your Alpha.”

You can’t help the flurry of tears running down your face as you fight against the tight grip of Darcy’s hand and Sam’s hold on your neck. “He hasn’t done anything wrong.”

Somehow, you manage to escape both Darcy and Sam, your heart in your chest as you race over to the battling alphas. “Steve, please stop,” you beg as you try to grip onto his arms, your little wolf nipping at you angrily. 

Tony stops kicking at the dark blonde Alpha and you jump on the chance to get in between the two. Steve freezes, his fist mere inches from your face as you cower beneath him, blocking his body from the dark Alpha’s. Steve’s eyes lock on yours, a silent warning you ignore as he rights himself and pulls you away from Tony.

“What are you doing?” Your cry echoes through the clearing, broken. “He hasn’t done anything wrong!”

“Omega, stand down.” His voice, low and dark, reverberates through his chest. The tether between you both frays as you turn to Tony and help him stand up. “Omega, stand down.”

You look to Steve, your hand on Tony’s arm. “He hasn’t done anything wrong. He…”

“He has come to try and take you away from me.” Steve’s eyes blaze with rage and your bond mark burns. 

“You don’t know that for sure.” You move slowly towards your Alpha, desperately ignoring the waves of disappointment and anger washing through him. “Do you have hard evidence? Have you seen anything that confirms any of this?” He doesn’t respond but instead grips your forearm and your little wolf howls. “Please, can we not at least hear him out? He’s the only tie I have left to my family.”

The iron-like grasp on your arm tightens as Steve drags you into his chest, making a show of scenting your bond mark, his eyes trained on Tony. “Bucky, Sam, show our guest to his cabin. I will speak with you in the morning Stark. Everyone, enjoy the party, celebrate. We have much to be joyous for.”

The heavy sick feeling in your gut only intensifies as you are dragged from the light of the party, your eyes locked on Tony as he is ushered into Bucky’s truck, Sam standing guard close by with another group of Alphas. 

Nothing is said in the truck as Steve speeds home. The gravel road is pitch black, tall pines caging you into the thicket of the woods and the moon cloaked by dark, foreboding clouds - but the darkness does little to hinder the speed at which he drives. You clutch onto the seat, your stomach churning violently with sick, your little wolf radiating waves of disgust. God, you haven’t felt this way since you had first arrived in the pack. 

In the dim light of the cab, you can see the muscles in his hand taut and strain as he clutches the steering wheel, plastic creaking under his tight grip. The thick tendons in his arm protrude through his honey skin whilst anger and disappointment radiate from his pores and push on the tether. 

The silence is deafening, shifting your equilibrium as he parks the truck in front of the old farmhouse. Sickening anticipation for the oncoming punishment only escalates as he slams the sunflower yellow door shut behind him. Deeply buried anxiety and fear resurfaces, entombed by months of arduous attempts to arbitrate your wolf and human genes. 

As you lock eyes with little standing between you both, you can feel the wolf inside him taking hold and breaching the surface. Just has it had the night he took you and tore in your neck with his teeth, forcing upon you a bond tying you to him forever…

“Please, Steve, I…” 

The words have barely fallen from your lips and he is on you with lightning speed, pinning you against the hardwood of the stairs, your chest pressing into the aged wood. You can feel the bruises forming on your vulnerable ribs and hips as he tears the jeans from your skin with one hand whilst the other pulls at his own, all the whilst keeping you down with his knee on your back.

His teeth latch on to the bond mark, piercing the healed skin as he enters you and a flush of adrenalin courses over the tether binding you. It is wild; untamed and obscene grunts filling the old farmhouse as he fucks you on the hardwood. 

His tongue laps at the reopened wound on your neck as his hand latches onto the tender skin of your ass, gripping tightly. 

“You are mine,” he growls in your ear as his hand pulls on your chin to look at him, “do you understand? I made you mine that night in the cabin because fate brought us together.”

You groan in embarrassment as you feel the telltale trickle of arousal coursing down your thigh, your body giving in to its wolf instincts. The humiliation only grows as your Alpha wipes his hand through the trail and licks his fingers clean. 

“Your body is so desperate to give in to its natural instincts, the wolf blood running through your veins that you are so determined to hide. Omega’s do as they are told, they trust and respect their Alpha’s.” His voice, thick like rich caramel, seeps into your pores, feeding the wolf cells embedded in your DNA. “After everything I have done for you, bent over backward to appease your worries, and you have the gall to humiliate me in front of my own pack and my enemy like that?”

White noise slowly percolates, his voice nothing but a vibration against your skin as you come around his thick cock, hard. You milk him, every single ounce of him as he fills you, your body instinctively honouring your Alpha. 

“You are mine.”

He’s gone before you can say anything, the door slamming behind him as your little wolf weeps at the frigid dismissal. 

You need answers, clarification... Anything other than the nauseating ebb and flow of self-hatred, disappointment and resentment for Steve and his bullish nature.

Ignoring the small bundle of fur as she fights against you in the pit of your stomach you storm out of the house and make your way through the thicket of the forest. You hear little over the thumping of your heart against your chest, threatening to break through the tender bone. The fabric of your jeans rubs against your damp thighs as you follow the trail towards the council house. 

Reserved for pack meetings and council gatherings, the old farmhouse is not far from the house you share with Steve. You’ve spent little time in the company of the pack’s council, your position in the pack still so unstable. The last time you had been in the small house, your Alpha had claimed you against the aged bookshelf all the while his council listened in. 

As you crouch at the fringe of the line of tall oak trees, you spy Sam and Bucky sitting on the porch with beers in their hand. On the second floor, you can just glimpse the outline of a figure in the window surveying the grounds and your inner wolf bubbles with discontent. 

“Shut up,” you whisper angrily at her. 

Determined to get some answers before Steve truly loses his temper with you, you make your way to the back of the house, keeping to the dark tree line. You have to be careful, your human instincts strong and heavy footing on the dry leaves. 

The back of the house is clear of guards to your surprise and you quickly clear the garden. As you step into the kitchen you can hear Sam and Bucky laughing from the porch. You are careful stepping up the stairs, skipping the fifth and ninth squeaky steps before safely making it onto the landing. 

The sound of laughter trickles through the house as you make your way to the lit bedroom. Your heart is in your chest as you stand before the door, trepidation and doubt suddenly sweeping through your mettle. 

  
Taking a deep breath you move to grip the door handle only for the door to open suddenly. 

Your eyes lock onto the dark chocolate orbs and the air is sucked from your chest. 

“I’ve been expecting you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome x


End file.
